


[VID] I Would Kill For You

by Muirgen258



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlights the erotic and destructive nature of Erik and Christine’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] I Would Kill For You




End file.
